Après la pluie
by Seriha
Summary: Des années plus tard, sur un toit, ils se retrouvent. "L'odeur du sang et sa couleur lui paraissaient monstrueuses à présent..." Kyoya H. (OS - Death fic)


Après la pluie

.

.

_« L'odeur du sang et sa couleur lui paraissaient monstrueuses à présent... » _

.

.

C'était une journée glaciale. Les nuages gris et blancs parsemaient le ciel, rendant l'atmosphère invivable, l'air irrespirable. Le temps semblait suspendu, figé, mais les gouttes de pluies qui tombaient de ce ciel lourd rappelaient que tout n'était pas encore fini. Cela faisait presque dix ans maintenant. Le lycée qu'il aimait tant avait été ravagé et il n'avait pu le protéger comme avant.

La cour ensablée paraissait boueuse, le portail ne fermait plus. La plupart des vitres des salles de classes étaient brisées. La porte qu'il avait franchi quelques heures auparavant ne tenait plus que par une charnière. Des traces rouges coloraient la porte, anciennement turquoise. Il manquait de la peinture et le carreau en verre portait maintenant des fissures qui se rejoignaient en un point : le vide.

Sur le toit de Namimori, adossé au grillage rouillé par le temps, il attendait. Son regard se perdait dans les flaques qui se formaient peu à peu, assombrissant le sol. L'endroit qu'il aimait tant auparavant, il arrivait à le détester maintenant parce que c'était ici que tout avait commencé et ce serait sûrement ici que tout finirait.

Il arrivait encore à respirer, il pouvait voir le monde qui l'entourait et l'écrasait sous son poids. Il sentait le vent froid griffer sa peau à chaque nouveau souffle. Et il était persuadé qu'à ce moment-là, s'il osait prononcer un seul mot, la peau gercée de ses lèvres céderaient et trancherait sa chair. La pluie tombait sur son corps comme pour le laver de ce péché qu'il avait commit, comme pour effacer ses blessures physiques tout en prenant soin de brûler les plaies pour lui rappeler la douleur et la gravité de ses actes.

Le regard vide, il leva la tête vers le ciel. Recevant une énième goutte de pluie au coin de l'œil, il porta sa main tremblante sur son visage pour l'effacer. Mais elle coula plus rapidement, mimant le chemin qu'une de ses larmes aurait pu suivre s'il avait eu la force de pleurer en cet instant.

Aucun bruit ne venait perturber l'espace, mais dans son esprit tout était embrouillé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, plus quoi penser. Devait-il se lever et marcher vers un lieu moins chargé de souvenir ? Ou peut-être aller à l'hôpital pour soigner sa blessure qui lui brûlait les entrailles et qui le vidait peu à peu de son sang ?

Son bras sur son flanc gauche se crispa. La tâche rouge sur sa chemise blanche gagna un peu plus d'espace et quelques gouttes s'échappèrent entre ses doigts fins et plus pâles que d'habitude. Il voulait se faire mal. Mais à ce moment, aucune douleur physique n'aurait pu l'atteindre, le blesser. Le vide dans son cœur était beaucoup trop présent pour qu'il ressente autre chose.

Le brun reporta son regard sur cette masse allongée à quelques mètres de lui. Son corps semblait fondre dans le sol. Il hésita un instant à se lever et à rejoindre ce corps qu'il avait aimé autrefois. Il replia ses jambes contre son torse et de sa main libre, il s'appuya sur le grillage. Les tiges de métal lui arrachaient la peau lorsqu'il força dessus pour se relever difficilement.

Avançant telle une âme errant sans aucun but, il marcha vers le corps inanimé face à lui, titubant à chaque nouveau pas qu'il faisait, sentant ses forces l'abandonner dès qu'il posait le pied au sol.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux face au corps humide de sang et de pluie qu'il regardait. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux qui cachaient son visage, il descendit jusqu'à sa nuque bronzée, parsemée de tâches plus ou moins bleutés qu'il se souvenait avoir laissées là quelques heures auparavant. Sa main continua son chemin jusqu'à la chemise déboutonnée de l'homme, il frôla son torse finement musclé. Même s'il avait plusieurs éraflures et autres bleus, Hibari ne put s'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement beau à cet instant.

Son regard continua la route que sa main avait abandonnée. Il tomba sur ces longs bras qui, pendant des journées comme celle-ci, l'avait enserré si chaleureusement les années précédentes. Il posa sa main sur celle de l'autre. Elle était aussi froide que l'air qu'il sentait dans son cou. L'ancien élève resserra sa prise sur sa main et il vit la peau de l'autre homme se couvrir de cette couleur pourpre. Il était écœuré. Il n'en pouvait plus. Combien de vie avait-il pris ? Combien de personne avait-il vu mourir sous ses yeux avant lui ?

L'odeur du sang et sa couleur qu'il aimait tant lui paraissaient monstrueuses à présent.

Hibari avait toujours aimé se battre, c'était un fait. Il n'aimait pas la compagnie des autres. Solitaire dans l'âme, il préférait piétiner les sentiments et martyriser les plus faibles. Enfin, tout ça... C'était avant lui.

Il n'avait jamais compris à quel instant de sa vie il avait laissé tomber sa garde. Il ne savait pas non plus quand cet homme avait commencé à faire partie intégrante de sa vie, allant jusqu'à vivre sous son toit et ne plus se passer l'un de l'autre. Yamamoto avait toujours été le genre de personne qu'il haïssait au plus au point. Ce stupide sourire qu'il affichait à chaque heure de la journée, sa manie de se passer la main dans ses cheveux quand il faisait quelque chose de stupide. Son insouciance et sa naïveté sur les sujets les plus sensibles.

Il n'aimait pas non plus quand il se faufilait dans son lit le soir, sous prétexte qu'il avait entendu un craquement dans sa chambre, qu'il avait trop froid ou qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. Mais jamais il ne l'avait repoussé. Et c'est bien la seule chose qu'il regrettait.

S'il ne l'avait jamais laissé entrer dans sa vie, les choses auraient sûrement été différentes. Il ne lui avait jamais dit de mots tendres ou faits quelconques gestes attentionnés comme ces couples dans les rues. Entre eux, c'était physique et rien d'autre.

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui il se rendait compte que tout cela avait été beaucoup plus qu'une simple histoire de sexe. Ça avait été plus intense que tous les combats ou les blessures qu'il avait pu subir. Et il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi, en repensant au temps passé avec cet abruti trop heureux, une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

Oui, s'il ne l'avait pas laissé l'aimer, aujourd'hui, il ne se serait pas sacrifié pour sauver sa vie. Il serait peut-être en train de jouer au baseball avec ses amis, le temps important peu. Il aurait pu faire tant de choses... Et son père ne pleurerait pas demain, en voyant son corps dans un cercueil noir orné de fleur quelconques du moment qu'elles soient blanches, rejoindre les entrailles de la terre, pour ne plus le laisser sortir.

Hibari savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Non pas parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'oublier, mais parce que, même s'il ne faisait aucun effort pour se remémorer cet évènement, il s'en rappellerait. Sa mort le hanterait jusqu'à ce que sa propre vie ne s'achève. Jusqu'à ce que les remords et la tristesse l'emporte lui aussi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le rejoigne...

.

.

Depuis quelques temps, il était devenu dangereux pour tous ceux qui avaient un lien, proche ou non, de la famille Vongola, de sortir sans escortes. Les soldats traquant la moindre personne qui avait pu apercevoir les gardiens, Hibari savait que ce rendez-vous était stupide. Que c'était du suicide. Et pourtant, il était quand même venu, parce que sa seule faiblesse, car il en avait développé une à force de côtoyer Yamamoto, c'était de ne jamais pour le repousser ou lui refuser quoi que ce soir.

Alors, par ce temps triste et froid, il était sorti. Il avait rejoint son amant sur le toit de l'école qui, comme à son habitude, ne se souciait pas du danger. Au contraire, il était heureux. Ces deux hommes n'avaient peur de rien. Et ils pensaient, même s'ils ne se le seraient jamais avoués, que s'ils devaient mourir demain, cela importait peu. Ils avaient pu être ensemble, même pour un court instant.

Avant qu'Hibari ne le rejoigne sur le toit, Yamamoto observait tendrement les quelques couples qui se promenaient dans les villes. Parfois ils étaient arrêtés par des soldats et paraissaient effrayés, mais ils repartaient sans mal. Certains sortaient leur parapluie, d'autres partageaient leur veste pour s'abriter. Et quand il avait vu le brun s'avancer dans l'enceinte de l'école, à visage découvert, sans avoir pris la peine de mettre un manteau, il avait souri.

Un mince sourire avec plus de tendresse que n'importe quel autre. Tout simplement parce qu'il était venu pour lui. Que maintenant, il montait lentement les escaliers, sachant pertinemment que l'autre l'avait vu. Et quand la porte s'était ouverte avec un bruit sourd avant de toucher la paroi humide du mur, il avait mis sa main au-dessus de son visage, comme pour s'abriter. Pour se protéger de la pluie qui tombait un peu plus fort sur eux deux.

Hibari aurait pu jurer que Yamamoto avait pleuré en le voyant. Peut-être pas parce qu'il était triste, mais parce qu'après deux mois passés loin l'un de l'autre, ils se revoyaient ici, là où tout avait commencé. Et comme si une douce lumière s'était posée sur eux pour les protéger, plus rien n'existaient autour des deux hommes. Comme si le monde voulait protéger leur amour.

Puis, succombant à leur désir et au manque de l'autre, leurs corps se retrouvèrent, joignant leurs mains et leurs lèvres à nouveau. Yamamoto avait rapidement poussé le brun contre le mur pour avoir le champ libre et profiter de ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué, déboutonnant lentement la chemise d'Hibari et appréciant les gouttes d'eaux qui ruisselaient sur son torse pâle. Il suivit le chemin de l'une d'elle avec ses lèvres, arrivant jusqu'à son nombril.

Il pouvait déjà imaginer la légère teinte rosée qu'avaient prise les joues de son amant, peut-être même qu'il détournait le regard et que ce bras qu'il ne sentait plus à côté de lui était parti couvrir son visage.

Il avait introduit sa langue dans ce creux de chair, mimant cet acte qu'ils avaient répétés des milliers de fois. Puis il avait passé ses mains sur les hanches de l'autre pour le maintenir. Elles avaient ensuite glissé jusqu'au bouton et à la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, qu'il défit rapidement, tombant à ses chevilles et dévoilant ainsi ses jambes tremblantes de désir.

Sans vraiment attendre plus, le gardien de la pluie avait abaissé le sous-vêtement noir de son amant pour le faire tomber aux côtés de son pantalon. Il lança un bref regard à Hibari qui avait fait retomber son bras, ne cachant plus son visage. Il soufflait lourdement, l'air humide et froid lui collant à la peau, son regard voilé par le plaisir planté dans ceux de son homologue. Même lui n'en pouvait plus.

Alors, il avait encerclé la nuque de son amant à l'aide de ses bras et s'était laissé tomber sur son corps, les faisant tout deux s'allonger sur le sol dur et froid du bâtiment. Comme la première fois.

Puis, tout se passa plus rapidement, les soupirs se transformèrent en gémissements plaintifs, les muscles se contractaient sous le plaisir de la chair. Yamamoto avait vite fait tomber ses vêtements à leur côté, appréciant le contact de leur peau l'une contre l'autre. Au fil des années, les deux hommes avaient compris que leurs corps étaient faits pour être ensemble, s'emboîtant parfaitement, se mouvant ensemble dans des gestes plus intenses les uns que les autres. Ce frisson qui leur transperçait l'échine à chaque fois que leurs membres gonflés de plaisirs se rencontraient était tout simplement délicieux.

Les caresse étaient plus précipitées, les baisers plus durs et passionnés et comme à son habitude, Hibari finissait toujours par mordre la nuque de l'autre lorsqu'il entrait en lui sans plus de cérémonie. Leurs corps engourdis par le froid ne sentaient plus la douleur et cherchaient juste à se réchauffer le plus rapidement possible.

Et Yamamoto fut plus qu'encouragé par les gémissements de plaisirs que son amant laissaient échappés à chaque fois que ses coups de reins se faisaient plus forts, plus rapides, plus rapprochés. Et enfin, en un ultime cri, il sentit Hibari tressaillir violemment, se rependant dans sa main. Il le suivit de peu, sentant la chair de son amant se resserrer sur son membre.

Il s'était laissé tomber sur le corps du plus petit, dont la poitrine se soulevait fortement, à la recherche d'un peu d'air, la respiration saccadée. Il lui fallut un long moment pour retrouver une respiration lente et calme, puis il repoussa Yamamoto pour aller chercher ses affaires.

Hibari n'avait jamais apprécié les moments intimes après le sexe. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était d'une douche et de manger quelque chose pour retrouver des forces. Et même si Yamamoto l'observait toujours s'éloigner avec un sourire enfantin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur dans des moments pareils.

Mais finalement, il avait fait la même chose et avait reprit ses vêtements pour s'habiller, car, même si plus personne ne venait ici depuis des années, ils étaient bien plus en danger que n'importe quelle autre personne dans cette ville.

Et puis, alors qu'il reboutonnait sa chemise, la porte s'était à nouveau ouverte dans un grand fracas. Un homme avec un uniforme noir et blanc s'était jeté sur Hibari qui, pris de court, n'avait pu se défendre. Il reçut un coup de couteau et s'agenouilla sous la douleur. Et avant qu'il ne puisse recevoir un autre coup, il vit le corps de son amant entre le sien et celui de son agresseur. Il tomba dans un bruit sourd, accompagné de gouttes de sang.

Tuer cet homme n'avait pas suffit à atténuer la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son cœur. Le vide était toujours présent. Alors, sans même réfléchir, il arracha l'arme du corps de Yamamoto. Il posa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme qui, finalement, avait réussi à prendre son cœur. Et sans un bruit, après la pluie, il alla le rejoindre, le cœur léger.

.

.

FIN

.

.

* * *

_**Infos complémentaires**  
_

**Auteur** : Seriha

**Titre** : Après la pluie  


**Disclaimer** : A. Akira

**Personnages** : Takeshi/Kyoya

**Thème** : Drame, Romance - Death fic


End file.
